The Case of Morning Khanda
by Kez-o the Brave
Summary: Yepp, you heard right. This is a story about what happens when you wake Khanda up. He's terrible in mornings you see.. Poor Rabi TTwTT. OOC, and some cursing, I think. R&R! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Morning Khanda**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man. I want to own Rabi though… **

**I admit, I am as weak to red-haired bishies, as I am to black-haird ones… >3**

… **Just joking… I AM already married to Rabi… and River… and Komui… and… Yeah you get it. :3**

**I'm gonna stay single for the rest of my life, aren't I? XD**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He lay there again, waiting for sleep to claim him… Sleep that rarely came. Many nights had passed since THAT night; he knew he probably looked like hell. Even his body started to react at the lack of sleep. And THAT was something new. He was often up reading to early morning, not needing to sleep much. He'd never had, even as a child he never needed much sleep, and was rarely tiered.

He yawned, GOD, he was bored. Three more hours till everyone else started waking up… Longer till breakfast…

His stomach grumbled loudly.

Oh, great. Now he was hungry too. He shook his head, scratching lazily in his red locks.

He rose from his position, of lazily being slumped on the chair by his desk, to walk to his bathroom. He flicked on the light, and blinked at the stark light… and screamed.

"PANDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?... He paused, mouth still open.

Yes. What was panda doing in his bathroom, anyway?

He stared his teacher down, and then when Panda didn't answer, he looked again.

It was his mirror.

He laughed, feeling stupid, and stepped fully into the bathroom.

The rings under his eye… THAT was some heavy luggage…

"I never thought I'd see the day… Hoped that I never would… But I fear… I'm starting to look like PANDA!" He paused, breathing.

"I had rings under my eyes before!" he paused again, thinking.

"… eye… BUT it was my charm point! Chicks dig that kind of stuff… But chicks DON'T DIG PANDA-RINGS!"

His world would be destroyed. He was only eighteen, and now it would all end. Now everyone would mistake him for Geezer Panda… The end of the world was, indeed, near.

"What should I do? WHAT CAN I DO!"

He splashed some cold water in his face and looked up. Yet another terrified scream tore itself from his lips.

"I'M STILL LIKE PANDA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By this time the whole castle was awakened by terrible screams. First people thought it was Akumas. Come ON, castle is practically a party house for Akumas and ghosties.

Everyone feared for their lives.

Not from the Akumas; they had exorcists for that…

The reason they feared… the reason that most all people, with any sanity left, laid huddled up and shaking under their sheets was…

Morning Khanda…

Okay. Khanda was pretty easy to annoy… Khanda kills annoying things. He even kills people for just breathing the wrong way… Because it ANNOYS him. And if looks could kill, oh boy…

Hey… wait… Khanda was probably the only man alive to be able to do something like that!

The end was, indeed near, as Rabi said. Well, well. Now back to the story.

As I said, everyone feared the icier- than- ice Khanda.

Still MORNING KHANDA, was a totally different thing. Even the most battle experienced, macho and hard man EVER, would take cover.

Khanda was awful at mornings… And now, three HOURS earlier… Who knew what could happen? THIS was not going to be anything else than a massacre.

They heard him grumbling death curses outside their rooms as Morning Khanda walked through the corridors, katana drawn, towards the terrified screaming.

River slowly rose from his bed and peeped outside his door.

The coast was clear. He quietly walked to Komui's room. He knocked.

"Supervisor… The coast is clear."

As soon as he'd said those words, Komui opened the door and looked outside, still in pyjamas, but with his "charm piont" on.

Slowly River and Komui sneaked through the corridor.

"We must save the poor soul that screamed." Komui's face was grim. "Even if it means losing our lives."

River looked surprised at his boss, a flame of admiration blazing in his eyes.

"Therefore we must get Allen to do it for us! We are too important to die! I don't want to dieeeeee!… SACRIFICES MUST BE MADE! FETCH ALLEN WALKER!"

River twitched, admiration gone. His supervisor would always stay the same…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen waked from his rather disturbed sleep. Suddenly an icing feeling had woken him up. It was as if death had held his heart in its cold hands. Even his neckhair had rosen. Grumbling could be heard from the corridor. He sat still, and soon the sound was gone.

Suddenly there was a knock and River's head popped inside, looking at Allen.

Allen screamed.

"AH! SQUAD LEADER RIVER'S HEAD! WHERE IS YOUR BODY?" He jumped up from his bed, running towards River.

"DON'T DIE, SQUAD LEADER RIVER!"

River twitched yet again. He groaned.

"It's too early for this…"

Allen stopped in his running as River walked into the room. A small "oh…" could be heard from the boy.

"We need your help to stop Khanda from killing a poor soul." He read out loud from a paper Komui had quickly scribbled. Allen nodded, face set in determination.

Allen quickly walked towards the screaming at the end of the corridor, looking serious… Or at least as serious as you can look in pink pyjamas…

Too sad no-one had ever mentioned the case of Morning Khanda…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rabi slowly stopped in his screaming/ranting as his bedroom door was slammed open.

It was Morning Khanda; with his katana drawn.

Being Khandas closest friend wouldn't help in this situation.

His thought was: _I'm gonna die looking like Panda. I'm going to die ugly. I'M GOING TO DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…….._

Rabi screamed like a little girl.

_To be continued…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I SHALL update soon, I just got so much to do! I am truly sorry! I haven't even read the stories I promised I would. I suck…_

_I just realised… I haven't got a single finished story, that ISN'T a one-shot! THIS IS TERRIBLE! I have to get my ass kicked back in gear again… BUT this ISN'T an invitation to kick me! NO! The only one that can kick people... is ME! Mjyeeeeeeees…. Fear me…_

… _oh God… I'm losing my cool, aren't I? -.-_

_Why, why, WHY? wail_

_Coooool, coooome baaack! I give you a cookie?_

_No?..._

_Two?_

_Damn… _

_Three?_

_No…_

_FINE THEN! I shall eat my cookies alone and be sad then! The only one's that can have a cookie is the reviewers and friends!_

_I hate you cool. I HATE YOU! Wah wah wah… TTwTT_

_Ohhh... and this delicious pie… mmm…mmm…. MMM! Fabulous! And you, cool, can't have ANY! Muwahahahahaahahahhahaahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_TEH EVILINESS OF MEH!_

_:3_

_I rock…_ >w>

/ K


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning Khanda**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. TTwTT**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Allen hurried through the corridor. The terrible screaming had stopped for a second, but was now back in full gear, echoing higher in the empty dark corridor.

Despite his fear, and his slightly uneasiness, about that icing feeling from earlier, which seemed to get stronger the closer he got, he was determined to save that soul.

The screams got louder and louder, and it DID sound quite familiar, still he couldn't place it.

It really sounded like a girl, now that he thought about it. It was really high pitched… Yeah, that must be a girly-scream… EVEN MORE reason to save that poor soul. He hurried on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rabi jumped for the bed as Khanda slammed the door shut behind him.

"COVERING IN YOUR BED WON'T SAVE YOU NOW, RABI!" Khanda went berserk, cutting his favourite chair to pieces…

Not that Rabi really had time to complain about it...

_My precious chair... We will meet again in Heaven…_ He sniffed, soon at the bed's side.

He looked back, look of pure terror on his face, Khanda stood behind his, katana raised.

His only chance of survival was near…

Khanda stumbled backwards in chock as his friend sagged to the floor and began crawling under the bed. He blinked at the red-heads stupidity.

"KHANDA! Be reasonable! DON'T KILL MEEEE! I DON'T WANNA DIEEE! FORGIIIIVE MEEEEEE!" He screamed, muffled, under the bed, as he quivered in fear.

He REALLY didn't want to die. Seriously, he DIDN'T want to die looking like Panda. He hadn't even written his Last Will, for Pete's SAKE!

Stopped abruptly in his thoughts by that his bed was cut in half. He 'eeped' and quickly rolled away, covering in the corner beside the bed, hands raised in apology, eyes quickly serching for at piece of paper and a pen.

_I have to write my Last Will! "Please, have my chest closed on my funeral. I don't want people see me looking like Bookman Panda. I would never ever, ever, score again with the chicks if they see me looking like that!"_

He nodded for himself.

Yeah, it sounded quite good, if he could say so himself!

He ducked out of instinct as a katana came swooping in, almost cutting his head off.

Rabi stumbled and ran past Morning Khanda, thencovered behind his desk

"Please forgive me for…" Rabi stopped short.

His bed was in pieces. IN PIECES.

He looked in disbelief at his friend Khanda.

"OH NO! You didn't…!"

Khanda grinned evilly.

"Oh yes. I did. I killed you bed. It can never be healed… It has gone away to the same place you're about to go... TO HELL!" Khanda screamed a warcry, but Rabi was too occupied to notice.

_Mr Beddie…_

He was never again going the sleep in his bed. His precious friend… Not only had Khanda killed his favourite chair, he had also killed Mr Beddie!

Never again was he going to hear Mr Beddie laugh, never again talk or cry, never… yet again he stopped short.

_Hey wait a minute…_ Mr Beddie couldn't even speak!

"The terror!" Rabi gaped, a flame of anger getting lit in his eyes.

"YOU KILLED MR BEDDIE BEFORE HE EVEN COULD SPEAK!"

Khanda blinked, he even forgot to cut the head off his friend.

_Mr Beddie?_

"Huh?"

Rabi went to his ex-bed, and then fell to his knees.

"Oh Mr Beddie…"

Both of them looked up as the door was slammed open yet again, revealing a heavy-breathing Allen in pink pyjamas.

Both of them screamed. It was actually quite frightening. Pink pyjamas…

Allen twitched and covered his ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

River shook his head as more screams echoed.

What was it with people today?

Beside him Komui screamed too, scaring River two meters up in the air.

"SUPERVISOR!" River screamed after he, some what, calmed his heart.

Komui looked aghast.

"OH NO! THEY ALL WENT BERSERK!" Quickly Komui took out his helmet and wrote "SLEEPING!" with big letters on it, and played dead on the floor.

River twitched, a big sweat drop forming on his head.

Suddenly Komui jumped up again, face in terror.

"NOOOO! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO RINALI!"

Seemingly out of no-where, nails, a hammer and wood appeared.

With flaming speeches of "I will save you!" and burning yells of "I, your precious brother has come to the rescue!", Komui started to nail Rinali's door shut.

Squad Leader River shook his head and headed to his own room.

It just was too early for this…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What has happened here?" Allen asked as he eyed Khanda and Rabi uneasily.

Khanda "feh-ed" and put his katana in its sheet.

Bean sprout just ALWAYS had to ruin everything. Like with that doll… and now with a pink pyjamas…

Khanda twitched. He was getting suspicions that Bean sprout was gay.

Rabi and Allen stared after Khanda as he hurried out of the room.

Rabi rose from his kneeling position, Mr Beddie forgotten for a moment. He looked at the mess in his room.

Allen looked at him, seeing something different, still not being able to place it... again…

"Errrh… Excuse me, but what are you doing in Rabi's room, Mr Bookman?"

_To be continued…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Oh mjyeees teh eviliness of me to stop right here. :3_

_As always cookies for review! EVERYONE LIKES COOKIES! YAH!_

_I'll update soon. :3 _

… _or at least I will try. Hah hah. _

_See that purple button in the left nether corner? PUUUUUUUSH IIIIIT! I know you want to! Can't you hear the poor button's lonely screams of: Love meeeeeee? _

_Well. It does. I swear… Yah. :P_

_Ja ne!_

_/ K_


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning Khanda**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **

**K: Muwahahahahahahaahahahahahahaha! Do I own you now?**

**Rabi: Nope, you don't.**

**K: D:**

**Khanda: Fortunately…**

**K: SUCH COLD WORDS! TTwTT**

**Allen/sighn/**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rabi gaped, horror showing clearly on his face.

…_Bookman? MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE!... But come on… The Panda rings aren't even THAT big!_

"I'M NOT PANDA! I'M RABI! RABI! I JUST HAPPEN TO HAVE A CASE OF INSOMNIA RIGHT NOW! I'M RABI! RABI, I TELL YOU!"

He huffed as if he'd run a marathon, TWICE, as he glared at Allen.

Allen in his turn, blinked slowly.

"Oh…"

Both stood quiet, looking at each other, and then they both began to giggle. Rabi, who had totally forgotten the terror Morning Khanda, and murder case of Mr Beddie, laughed out loud.

"WAHAHAHA… YOU HAVE A PINK PYJAMAS!"

No matter how much the stark pink color hurt his eyes, he couldn't stop giggling.

Allen "hmph-ed" and glared at Rabi.

"Well… you look like Mr Bookman."

Rabi stopped. This wasn't fun anymore.

"Do not."

Allen grinned.

"Do to."

"DO NOT!"

"DO TO!"

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE PANDA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as River was about to close his door, he heard his supervisor yelp in terror. He looked back, seeing Morning Khanda in the corridor, walking towards them.

No katana in his hands now, but still as frightening.

"ALLEN FAILED HIS MISSION! WE NEED MORE SACRIFICES!"

River blinked as his supervisor hid behind him.

"Go get him Macho Squad Leader River! You have my faith! SAVE ME!"

River, still blinking and slowly catching up, gaped.

Komui looked at him, sharp and smart as ever and said:

"You could die, yes, but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

The little pink bunny jumped out in the corridor as River Wenham looked at his supervisor.

"Supervisor…"

Komui nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"PLEASE ACT YOUR AGE!"

With those words said, both of the highly mature men, ran in to River room, quickly locking the door behind them.

As they barricaded the door, River shook his head.

It was DEFINITELY too early for this…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen gaped, suddenly remembering his mission.

"RABI! WHERE IS THE POOR SOUL?"

Rabi sniffed, now remembering too.

"It… is already too late…" he sniffed again, drying his tears of with his scarf.

_Oh Mr Beddie…_

The world would never be the same without him.

Allen sunk to his knees, the reality crushing his poor back.

"No… I have failed…."

He looked at his friend who had started to walk to his bed.

"Oh Mr Beddie, HOW COULD KHANDA MURDER YOU?"

Allen sweatdropped, looking at his insomniac friend.

"Ummm…."

Rabi continued to mourn his friends, carefully picking up a piece of the bed, hugging it tightly.

Allen twitched as Rabi cried "OH MR BEDDIE! I WILL MISS YOU!"

Had he been sent here… for a BED?

He fumed; Komui would have to pay for this!

He then remembered the girls scream.

"I heard a girls scream before?"

Rabi stopped in his mourning…

_Oh that's right…I DID scream like alittle girl before…_

Not willing to admit that he screamed like a girl he looked around in his wrecked room, eye stopping on his chair…

"Oh THAT… That was Mrs Chairie!"

He ran towards the chair, picking up one woodened leg, hugging it tightly with a piece of Mr Beddie.

Allen twitched and slowly backed out of the room, looking at his friend like he'd saw an Psycho Panda.

Which was probably true… but anyway…

Rabi sniffed, feeling somewhat offended, but then smiled.

He was also going to get an pink pyjamas too. Then he could scream all he wanted, and Morning Khanda would never set his foot inside his room!

Yes, he was a genius, and this plan only made his geniusier… It was a fact.

Slowly he felt himself get tiered, so he laid down beside the murdered Mr Beddie, and went to sleep.

Hopefully his panda rings would be gone tomorrow… He smiled in his sleep.

Sadly he'd forgotten that he should get up again, two hours later…

Poor Rabi… :P

And no, two hour later, the rings hadn't gone away, and everyone mistook him for Panda-chan.

It was awful.

THE END!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yah, the end is now here. I hope that the end didn't disappoint you too much. _

_It was done pretty quickly, because I must go to the store too buy more cookies, or else the chances of my survival will be small. I think I have to get some tea too. _

_TEH POWEEEEER! _

_I you want to, I can take requests about different stories or ideas. Or at least try anyway. :3_

_Give me some challenges :D_

_I'll try to write them, if I have the time… D:_

_/ K _


End file.
